The present disclosure relates to vehicle steering systems. In particular, the present disclosure relates to rack and pinion type steering mechanisms used for controlling the steering of motive members (e.g., wheels, etc.). The present disclosure also relates to vehicles having steerable front and/or rear motive members or wheels that incorporate such steering mechanisms.
It would be desirable to provide a vehicle steering system utilizing rack and pinion technology for which the components of the system are configured to remain substantially within the periphery of a vehicle body while steering the vehicle. Such a system would provide an improved vehicle steering system that is less susceptible to failure in the event that the vehicle is exposed to an obstruction and/or a significant force originating outside of the vehicle (e.g., a roadside mine or other explosive device, a large rock, a pothole, etc.). However, the problems posed by this type of arrangement are particularly complicated because they exist within the complexity of an overall vehicle system. For example, the sizing constraints of vehicle body, the positioning of the vehicle transmission, engine and/or suspension systems within the vehicle, the requirement of the steering system to be adaptive to varying suspension systems, road conditions, loading conditions, engine and motor torque and speed characteristics, operator control, etc. Accordingly, the selection of a solution may result in unforeseen steering control complications, sizing complications, cost increases, manufacturing efficiency losses, expensive part configurations, performance and control losses, etc. Further complicating the use of this type of steering system is the need to use such systems in vehicles that are going to be exposed to extreme and/or hazardous environments.